Razorblade Tragedy
by Stacey and Kristine
Summary: Raven, the second 'freak' of the class finds out Zim's true identity, but instead of frightened, she wishes to side with him, she's always loved Aliens, but this means trouble for her best friend, Andy, A homicidal who's in love with Dib.How will this end
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a cloudy autumn day at Skool elementary. Outside, one walking on a sidewalk could look in the farthest right window of the 1st floor of Skool, and see 25 miserable, nose picking kids listening to the torturous rambling of a mad teacher, known as Ms. Bitters, who was indeed very bitter. BR 

A young girl named Raven sat in the very back of the room in the left hand corner, drumming her pencil on her desk. She glanced at the new kid, who had no last name and called his green complexion a "Skin condition". Next to him was the paranoid Dib, who shared Raven's love for Aliens, but spent his time trying to catch and punish them rather than join their cause of destroying the world. BR 

Raven pulled back her blonde hair, then turned her head to the window, longing for the open outdoors of freedom. Next to the wall sat--what was her name--Andy? Yeah, Andy. It wasn't that Raven didn't like Andy or ignored her; the reason why she was hesitant about her name was because she only heard it spoken once: at the beginning of school. Andy was very shy, but very nice to Raven when she first came to this new school; Andy supplied Raven with all the materials that Raven had forgotten her second day of school so Ms. Bitters wouldn't try to kill her. BR 

But there was something odd about that Andy. She sat directly in the back of the close, at the opposite corner to Raven, but seemed more 'lost' than any of the other students. She would stare, almost psychotically at the front board. Her eyes dilated, a faint smirk at the corner of her mouth, but she never spoke a word, never seemed to move from her spot, not unless she was writing something down, which wasn't often in class. BR 

Andy had found her place in the darkest corner of the room, farthest from any window and always stayed that way. Darkness came naturally to her, she found find it no matter where she was; In class, out on the playground, even walking home on the sidewalk, she always managed to stay in the shady part of her surroundings. BR 

Andy's eyes traveled up from her paper that sat neatly upon her desk to the crazy, Ms. Bitters. That same demented look slowly made its way back into her expression before it was instantly gone as she looked back down to her paper. BR 

She wore all black; Jeans, shirt, jacket, gloves, everything was no other color, and her shirt read "I'll stop wearing black when I find a darker color." well, that wasn't happening any time soon, so black it was going to be. BR 

Her hand seemed to be shaking as she wrote furiously on her sheet of paper as if Ms. Bitters was speaking too fast for her to write down anything quick enough, but for once, she wasn't speaking as quickly as Andy made it seem, Guess she wasn't writing down notes, was she? BR 

Meanwhile, Raven diverted her attention back to the window--she didn't want Andy to catch her staring at her. Too many people thought she was a freak already. BR 

She heard Ms. Bitters start yelling at George, the class idiot, about mathematics...something about 4 x 5 was 20 and not 'yo mamma'. George wasn't trying to be stupid; how could he try to be stupid when he already is? It was cruel thinking, but Raven didn't have much sympathy for the moron; while George was stupid academically, he was street smart, and new how to get kids on his side. Prime example: before Zim, Raven was the 'new kid'. No, not the new kid. The new "Hey, this kid's weird. She wears red and black; has one brown eye contact, doesn't pay attention to the teacher and when introduced to the class, wears a 'Beam me up, Scotty!' T-shirts while making an alien hand sign!" kid. BR 

It was like Raven had worn a bright, neon sign that flashed 'Tease me'. She knew she would get this kind of treatment, but she thought she would also get some friends. Two months later, and her total number of friends: Zero. BR 

This time Raven's eyes traveled back to Andy. What was she thinking about this whole ordeal of school? Andy didn't speak once, not once yet, not even on the first day of school. BR 

Raven remembered that day well, Andy was standing at the front of the class...err...more like standing in the darkest corner of the front room. And that's how she was introduced. Raven didn't want to sound like a BR 

'Teaser', as she called them, but with the way Andy carries herself it just gave off the idea of strapping a sign to her that says "I wear capes, but I couldn't wear it to school, mother said no." She seemed to be the type that was obsessed with the supernatural, especially vampires or something like that. BR 

Her eyes were interesting too. Not normal colors, but violet, BRIGHT violet. Her true eye color was still a mystery, just like everything else about her. BR 

Raven sighed slightly, becoming bored with her own thoughts before her gaze trailed around the room and stopped when her eyes landed upon Zim and Dib in the front of the class. Her eyes then traveled to her left, seeing Andy had also followed her gaze to the two boys in the front. What an Awkward moment it was. All four of them staring at one another as if they hadn't seen each other in class before. BR 

It was one of those I since when did they get here? /I moments. BR 

Yep, they all had FINALLY noticed each other. Hey, maybe this was a good thing, right? BR 

"And who might those uninteresting human children be?" Zim asked, seemingly to himself. BR 

"That's, um, Raven and Andy." Dib replied, as if Zim were asking him the question. BR 

"I wasn't talking to YOU." Zim replied back, turning himself around in his seat so he was facing the board again. BR 

Dib snorted slightly, glaring to Zim before turning himself around as well. BR 

Andy just sat there silently before both her and Raven turned their heads and looked to each other. For the first time their eyes finally met each others and they both stayed silent as they seemed to stare into each others mind before Raven smiled just enough to cause Andy to TRY and repeat the kindness, only to get this demented smile that said this is my first time doing this all over it. BR 

A chuckle couldn't help itself as it made its way from her throat and into Raven's clasped hands that had found themselves to her mouth, trying not to be loud enough for Ms. Bitters to hear. BR 

Andy blinked slightly, instantly making her smile disappear before she looked back to her piece of paper on her desk and began scribbling on it once more, just as furiously as she had done earlier. BR 

It was amazing, Andy had never written this much on one piece of paper since the beginning of the skool year combined! BR 

I What is she writing? /I Raven thought to herself, trying to see all the way across the room like it was actually possible, but then stopped once Andy looked up to Ms. Bitters and she did as well, she could always find out once recess came. BR 

BRRRRRIIINNNG!!!! BR 

"YES!" All of the kids screamed, it was finally recess, but as Raven stood up from her seat, she looked over to where Andy had been sitting, but she was no where to be found.

BR BR 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Whisper revenge

Raven blinked as she looked around in the herd of kids running through the door to find Andy, but she wasn't there either. BR 

_ I Where the hell did she go? /I _Raven thought before walking out of the room, down the hall and onto the miserable playground. BR 

It was a child's nightmare: utterly annoying, screaming kids all running around and doing stupid shit. BR 

Raven sighed slightly, looking around to see if she could find Andy, and sure enough, there she was, sitting behind the tire 'castle'; the darkest place on the playground. Raven smiled before coming up behind her, she was curious of what she had on the piece of paper, and poked her head over Andy's shoulder and blinked slightly, giving a very confused look. BR 

All that was written on the paper was, "It's an Intsy, wintsy, yellow, polka-dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today." And all in different directions, just filling the paper. BR 

I Obsession much? /I Raven thought to herself before Andy's head snapped around, looking Raven in the face. BR 

Andy's eyes were still dilated, but the smirk was gone...for now. BR 

"Hi." Raven pulled a smiled and Andy just stared at her. She had an Ipod of some sort in her hand and the headphones were placed neatly on her shoulders. BR 

"Whatcha listening to-" BR 

That's when the music began to play, and very loudly actually. Andy pulled from her pocket, what seemed to be a letter still in its envelope. That's when she stood up; smirking demonically now and she began to mouth along with the song as she jumped up onto the top of the tire 'castle'. BR 

B "Poisoningadrink,Bleedinginasink.Chokingwithalink,Killingwithastink. BR 

Justyourmother's. HO!Bleedinginasink,poisoningadrink,Burningup,my sweet Clementine!

Tramplingashrink,bleedinginasink,Halleluiahwink,gettingonthebrink, . BR justyourmother's,

HO!Halleluiahwink,murderingashrink,burningup!" /B Andy mouthed as quickly as the song was going, which must have been very hard considering you could hardly understand the words themselves, before sliding down onto the floor, holding up the letter. B "Oh my sweet revenge, Will be yours for the taking, It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh! My sweet revenge, Will be yours, for the taking, It's in the making baby, aaaaaahhh!!" /B She spun around, still looking at the letter before suddenly appearing in Raven's face as like everyone on the playground stopped and stared at her. BR 

B "Killingwithastink,Bleedinginasink,Poisoningadrink, . BR Gettingonthebrink,Justyoumother's,HO,Bleedinginasink,Tramplingashrink,Burningup,My sweet Clementine,Poisoningdrink, . BR Bleedinginasink,Chokingwithalink,Killingwithastink,Justyoumother's, . BR HO,Poisoningadrink,Bleedinginasink,Burningup." /B She was then suddenly standing in the middle of the playground, smirking demonically still as the music played and she mouthed the words to it with such feeling, it almost looked like she was singing it herself, but that wasn't possible, the voice was defiantly that of a boys. B "Oh my sweet revenge, Will be yours, for the taking it's in the making baby, aaaaahhh! My sweet revenge, Will be yours, for the taking, It's in the making baby, aaaaahhh!" /B She spun until she was standing near Dib and Zim, who had stopped and stared at her as if she was nuts...maybe I should re-word that, she is nuts. Andy stopped, letting the letter drop to her side as she held it in her hand and she looked to the floor in such a depressing way. B " I saw her laugh, Then she said..."Go Away", ...I saw her laugh, ...then she said, then she said, "Go away, away"," /B 

That's when she looked up, almost angrily. B " My sweet revenge, Will be yours for the taking, it's in the making baby! My sweet revenge will be yours it's in the making,  
it's in the taking, making, baking, taking, faking! HO! My sweet Clementine! HO!!  
Shoulda been could been-! Woulda been would been you! Shoulda been could been-! Woulda been would been you!" /B BR 

Andy's song stopped and she was standing in the middle of the playground, still holding the letter and she looked to it after stopping her Ipod and smirked even deeper then normal before walking back over to where she had left Raven; behind the tire 'castle'. BR 

She sat back down and everything was still awkwardly silent as the whole moment was still processing in the minds of the other children. BR 

"What the hell was U that /U !?" Zim suddenly said something, breaking the silence. 


	3. Chapter 3: Cupcakes

Zim whipped himself around, pointing at her.  
"Ah-hah! Caught you following me, eh?"  
Raven nodded, looking down with her hands in her trench-coat pockets. "Yes, I was following you. I just wanted to ask you something."  
"You could have ask me at that Skool." He snapped.  
"In private." She muttered.   
Zim squinted at her. "Youre that earth female everyone calls a freak at Skool."  
"Yes." Ravens eye twitched.   
Zim didnt notice. "That Dib said something about your name."   
Raven blinked. Dib? Why were they talking about her?  
"Craven, is it?" Zim seemed to be talking to himself rather than to her now.  
"Its Raven."  
"Whatever. Hows this: Ill be nice." He put his hands behind his back, and slightly leaned forward. "You ask me whatever you want now, but you cant bother me again. Ever. Even if this world is being conquered, and you want to ask me a favor to be excluded from my slaves."  
She blinked. Now that she had the chance to ask whether or not he was an alien, her original thought came back: he could lie and say that no, he wasnt an alien. He could just be a very weird human. Further more, what if Zim was a human and she asked him if he was an alien? That could hurt anybody, even if they were oblivious and full of themselves like Zim.  
"Your skin condition." She asked softly. "What is it called?"  
It was Zims turn to twitch. "Why?"  
Raven shrugged. "I was concerned; I noticed you got teased sometimes because of your skin color. I dont know much about medical stuff, but my moms a nurse, and she might be able to tell you how to get your skin back to normal if you want."   
Zim looked slightly suspicious. "I like my skin, thank you very much." He said a little defiantly.  
"Fine, its," He paused, trying to quickly say something scientific before coming up with two words he heard a Biology Class talk about when he was on an organ hunt. "Seb-horr-ickehra-toh-sis. Yeah...that. Now go away. Dont tell your mom, because Im fine. Go away."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. Be gone."  
"Ok." Raven turned to leave. "See you at Skool, then."  
"Go." Zim stepped threateningly towards her.  
"I am." She bowed her head and walked off down the street, holding her Cell phone in her pocket.

Zim slammed the door. "GIR!!!" He yelled at the empty house, brushing aside his Welcome!ing robot parents. A tiny robot swooped from the ceiling and slammed into the floor. With glowing red eyes, the tiny robot leapt to his feet and saluted Zim.  
"Yes Master!"  
"Add more security around the house. " Zim went to a closet and pressed a button on the post. "I was followed on my way here, and Im not entirely sure I got rid of the human scum." He opened the closet to find an elevator, before deciding he'll contact The Tallest later.  
"Yes, my master." GIRs eyes turned blue before he ricocheted his way around the room, pressing various buttons located randomly on the walls. Zim heard the whirr of more garden gnomes pop out of the ground outside, and the cocking of the laser guns inside them as he took off his toupee and pulled out his contacts. "That will be enough, GIR." He said as he closed the closet door, to which GIR immediately stopped bouncing around the room.  
"I made cupcakes!" GIR replied happily before whisking his master to the kitchen and brandishing to, a neat stack of un-iced cupcakes on the counter.  
"See? See?"  
"Yes, GIR, Im not blind." Zim snapped. "Actually, todays batch of food looked really delicious." Zim took a fork and prodded a cupcake. It didnt move.  
"These things look edible. Youre improving, GIR."   
"ICING!!!!" GIR appeared in a chefs hat with two dozen containers of frosting, clutching a butter knife.  
"GIR, put the knife"  
DDIINNGGDDOONNGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zim and GIR froze in mid-pose, (GIR with icing dripping off his butter knife and Zim reaching for GIR), suddenly enveloped by panic.  
"GIR! You were supposed to have more security measures!" Zim snarled, unsuccessfully trying to grab the oblivious robot.  
"Oops. I forgot to turn on the cameras." GIR said, carelessly happy.   
"Just answer the door and make them go away." Zim gave up trying to attack GIR and went to get his disguise. Chances were they were about to have a visitor anyway, thanks to the imprudence of GIR. After zipping up his dog costume, GIR bounded up the door and peeked through as Zim hurriedly put his toupee on and started on the first contact. Several seconds passed until GIR screamed "OK!!!!" and swung open the door to reveal the same human girl that had followed him from Skool, with the sun sinking behind her.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Zim shrieked as she stepped in, looking around. Any visitor but her. She was too close to finding out what he was, and he already had Dib as a nuisance already. Raven ignored Zims question. "Thanks," er She peered at the peculiar dog that could talk.  
"GIR.  
Want a cupcake?"  
"Sure. I love cupcakes."  
"Yay!" GIR ran for the kitchen, and began making a lot of noise that probably had nothing to do with spreading icing over cupcakes  
. "Get out." Zim pointed to the door behind her, his eyes looking menacing. "Now. Love for you to stay and chat, but you need to leave." Raven looked at him in the eye.  
"Seborrheic Keratosis is a harmless skin growth that looks like a wart." She said coldly. "Mom said it couldnt make skin green. Youre an alien trying to take over the world; shouldnt you know better than to let things slip?"  
What makes you think Im an alien? " Zim said just as coldly, squinting an eye at her.  
"Well, I dont know too many green, robot-sounding dogs who make cupcakes, and your hair is backward, with one of your contacts missing. " Raven said cynically.  
Zim glanced at the TV and saw his reflection. She was right. He was missing a contact and his toupee was backward. Going for broke, Zim took off his disguise and walked intimidating close to Raven.  
"So, you saw through me. Only Dib could do that. Are you working here for him, hmm?" He suddenly inclined forward, their eyes two inches apart. In her wide, doubting blue eyes, he saw his big, daunting red ones searing through hers.  
"Because if you are, Im afraid Ill have to kill you."  
"Do you know how much this means to me?!" Raven suddenly grabbed his red outfit and shook him slightly. "It means Im not crazy! Granted, I was half bluffing, and I thought I was hallucinating when I saw that one red eye, but Im not crazy! Man, I was starting to believe that I was a freak!" She let go of his outfit and whirled around. "Aliens do exist! I knew it! So, whatre you here for? To destroy or conquer the earth? You mentioned conquering earlier. What about making peace with us? Im not sure how that will work out, but you guys could always try"  
"Cupcake?" GIR appeared at her elbow, holding a hill of what seemed to be various flavors of icing.  
"Yes, thank you." She looked at the mound, finding a single cupcake, and pulled it away from the rest, taking a bite. "Hey! GIRizzit? Sweetcan cook!"  
"Can we keep her?" GIR turned to Zim hopefully.  
"No, we cant keep her." Zim snapped.   
"Oh, ahnd toah ansawh yor qwestiahn (Oh, and to answer your question)," Raven added with her mouth full before swallowing. "I am not working for Dib, mainly because we have opposite views on aliens, and more specifically, you."  
Zim blinked. "What?"   
Raven drew herself to her full height (which wasnt much). "I want to help you, Zim, in whatever you plan, to do to this world."   
Zim cocked his head. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.   
"You are an inhabitant; why do you want to help me?"   
"In essence, I dont mind what happens here. Well, I do." Raven responded. "Like if it gets destroyed, then that would kind of suck, but conquering is fine."  
Zim looked nonplussed. If she is telling the truth "You would betray your humans?" Her expression hardened. "Most of them betrayed me. I wouldnt really mind if I see them suffer, even if I share the same fate."  
"Most?  
She looked down. "My family and friends are the ones who are good to me. I was thinking if I helped you, then maybe you could spare them and torture the ones who tortured me."  
Zim folded his arms. "You would use me to have that done if I conquered the world rather than destroy it."   
"Yes. And in the mean time, you can use me to help you. Humans are stupid, but there has to be more people that will oppose you. Im just...evening out the odds."  
Zim eyed her. She could be lying, but if she is really wanting to help, I can use her. "Fine. You can help me. But first," he held up a hand when Ravens eyes lit up. "you need to prove yourself. I cant just trust any human scum off these filthy streets. You still might be spying on me for Dib."  
"Dont you have this machine-thingie to see if someones telling the truth?" Raven asked curiously.  
"Yes, but I still need your brain if in the off chance that you do prove yourself." Zim retorted.  
"Ok, fine. What do you want me to do?" Raven sighed.  
Zim folded his arms. "Dib."  
"...What about him?"  
"Spy on him, and figure out how much he knows about me."  
Raven blinked. "Thats it?"  
"What do you mean, thats it!" Zim said incredulously, his turn grabbing Ravens shirt.  
"It took me weeks to find a weak spot in that pig-infested place!"   
"Im going to his house tomorrow." She replied. "Please stop shaking me; Im going to get a concussion."  
"TRAITOR!" He shook her again. "You fraternize with the enemy already!"   
"No, my friend was invited, and then she invited me to keep her company. I was only going to go because of her, not to socialize with Dib."  
"And who is this friend?" He asked threateningly.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Dibs house

I B (Ok, ppl. Just to give you all a heads up. Italics is thinking, and Bold is when Andy is 'talking'. More like what she wrote on the endless sheets of paper, ok? Thanks) /B /I 

BR BR 

"Andy." BR 

"…Who?" BR 

"The one who was dancing around today around the playground." BR 

"Oh. That was amusing." BR 

"Yeah, it was." BR 

"Cupcake master?" BR 

"No, GIR, leave us alone." BR 

"Aaaaawwwwwww….." BR 

Raven watched GIR slump to the kitchen, his head lowered. "Poor thing." BR 

Zim looked disgusted. "Poor me. I have to deal with that incompetent piece of-" BR 

"I think he's cute." Raven smiled a little. BR 

Zim looked to Raven as his eye twitched slightly. Raven just stood there silently, still not changing her mind of what she thought of GIR. BR 

"What ever, ok. If you're going to help me, then you'll have to prove it by spying on Dib. First. You'll need all of these things." BR 

Zim walked from what seemed like a living room into another room. Raven quickly went to follow him, but had no luck as he quickly came back from the room with a couple things. BR 

Raven had no idea what they were, but hey, she'd find out right? Right.

BR BR 

Zim explained everything quickly before placing them in her bookbag and sending her on her way. She's be able to do his bidding tomorrow, when she actually went to Dib's house.

BR BR 

Tomorrow

BR BR 

Andy stood on the sidewalk, staring stoically to the house before her. She was alone right now, waiting for Raven to show up before she would enter un-authorized grounds. BR 

This would be the first time she had set foot in someone else's house that was not related to her, but even visiting relatives homes was scarce. BR 

Her short black hair blew gently in the eerie breeze, she was actually afraid to go inside alone; to go inside at all, actually! BR 

I What if something happens and they make fun of me?... /I Andy thought to herself. It was usual for her to mess up, or do something totally stupid because she DID forget to take her medication this morning, just like every morning. BR 

She wanted to be friends with these two, Raven and Dib, but she didn't want to seem stupid either, though she was far from it, a genus actually. BR 

Andy's gaze soon met her feet. Her hands her clasped behind her back and her finger's wiggled nervously as she curled up her toes. I Where's Raven? /I Andy thought to herself before looking down at her watch. A sweat drop soon appeared. She had arrived 10 minutes before She told Raven to even show up. How stupid could you get? BR 

Andy sighed. This was going to be the longest wait in history, only because she was nervous. Damn human feelings, damn you. BR 

Meanwhile, back her house, Raven hurriedly threw the items that Zim had given her to aid her investigation on Dib the day before into a backpack.

I I know that I'm only five minutes away from his house, but I need to hurry it up /I She thought grimly. She didn't want to make Andy wait; she finally made a friend, and she didn't want to screw up. BR 

She zipped up the ordinary things (a Micro-glass, two rubber earplugs, and glasses) in with her packages of Japanese food that she thought Andy and Dib might like. She wanted to get to know Dib, before really deciding to join Zim, since Zim mentioned something to the effect that Dib might need to be eliminated from the picture. Andy was already on the list of people that Raven had given Zim to spare once he conquered earth; that is, if she passed his test. BR 

After shouting "Bye mom!" Raven ran out the door and sprinted for Dib's house. BR Her body, though not the athletic type and nor did she look it, was built for speed. She won the mile run in second grade; it was either 5 or 6 minutes, she couldn't remember. BR 

After several minutes, Raven could see Andy standing gloomily on the sidewalk near Dib's house. Raven waved and called her loudly. Andy looked up, inclined her head, watching her slow to a stop next to her. BR 

Andy's whole face seemed to light up with excitement as she saw Raven coming up. She wouldn't be alone anymore! Andy jumped up for joy, letting her excitement take over a bit before hugging Raven tightly. BR 

B Raven! /B A piece of paper was soon flashed in Raven's face with her name on it as Andy held it up. Was she going to be pulling out already written on pieces of paper from thin air now? BR 

Raven smiled. BR 

"Sorry, I hope I'm not late, Andy." Raven's head traveled downward, only for Andy to shake her head furiously with a smile on her face. BR 

B No, Raven. I accidentally got here early...Are we going in now?...I'm a bit..Well...nervous. /B Andy got a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked down to the ground, curling her toes again. BR 

I Awww! She's so cute! /I Raven grinned wider. BR 

"So, since we're kinda here, wanna go disturb Dibby?" She could imagine the look on Dib's face if she called him that. BR 

Andy instantly looked up, her cheeks puffed out angrily and a piece of paper was soon up. BR 

B I thought I only called him that! /B Raven blinked, just staring to Andy and the piece of paper. Andy's face soon became confused before blinking and blushing violently. Raven didn't know about her little crush on the dibster, and at this moment, she could probably guess now. BR 

Andy instantly turned around, crumpling up the piece of paper violently. She must dispose of the evidence and quickly ran across the street, throwing it into someone else's trash can before running back over and smiling as she scribbled down on another piece of paper before holding it up. BR 

B Never mind. Let's go bug Dibby. /B Andy wrote and held up to Raven as she stood up completely after kneeling down on the side walk to write her letter. Raven's confused look soon turned back into a smile and she nodded. BR 

"Yep, Let's go." Raven smiled before starting up the driveway toward the front door. Raven stopped when she noticed Andy wasn't beside her and she turned to find Andy standing still at the curb with her hands folded behind her back. She was looking at the ground shyly and curling her toes once more. Raven just giggled a bit. "Come on, Andy! It'll be fine!" BR 

Andy looked up, contemplating before nodding and hesitantly following Raven up to the front door and Andy looked up to the looming door before her and Raven. BR 

I I'm not going to make it to see tomorrow am I? /I Andy thought to herself before She knocked quietly on the door, only for Raven to ring the doorbell, knowing anyone with normal human hearing would not have heard Andy's shy knock. Andy stared as the door slowly began to open. Who would answer it? Dib? His parents? Wait, didn't Dib have a sister? Was it Gaz? Oh dear. What if she answered the door? You always have to make good impressions on the siblings... BR 

I Why me? /I Andy thought to herself before her eyes landed upon their greeter.

BR BR 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Poor little homicidal Andy

He was tall, wearing a white coat that covered more then half of his face besides his giant goggles. Andy stared up to him almost in shocking fear. BR 

"State your purpose here, I'm very busy." BR 

Andy's body twitched slightly before falling backwards onto the pavement and twitching again. BR 

"We're guests of Dib's." Raven smiled up to him before looking back to Andy and helping her up. Andy stayed completely white and twitched slightly. BR 

"Dib!" The man called, letting them inside as he walked toward, what looked like a kitchen. BR 

"Coming!" Dib's voice was heard up stairs and Andy instantly snapped out of her fearful mood and smiled brightly up the stairs. Raven just giggled as she watched Andy seemingly go into this 'dream' state as her imagination began to play. BR 

Soon Dib could be seen running down the stairs and Andy instantly snapped out of her dazed state and smiled brightly as she greeted him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Afternoon." Dib looked from Andy to Raven, then back again. BR 

"So, Dib, what exactly are we going to be doing today?" Andy nodded as she agreed with Raven's question and Dib started up the stairs to his room. BR 

"We could plot the damnation of the Alien race which has inhabited our planet!" Dib turned, smiling to both Andy and Raven and they both just stared at him for a long while before Raven shook her head. BR 

"Na. But, since when did we have Aliens on our planet, Dib?" BR 

Dib's grew silent before quickly hurrying them to his room and slamming the door shut.

"Zim!" Andy blinked as she watched Dib walk around his room, talking to them both. "It's him! He is an Alien bent on conquering and destroying the earth! We must stop him!!" BR 

Both Andy and Raven stared at him for a long while again. BR 

"And, how do you know Zim's actually an Alien?" Raven asked, still looking to Dib. BR 

"Do you not see his Skin!!? IT'S GREEN, RAVEN! GREEN!!!" BR 

Andy began to giggle silently as she watched Dib rant about Zim being an Alien, but Andy didn't believe it really. She thought it could be possible, but hey, since when do Aliens grace us with their presence? BR 

"And that Dog...that's no dog...it's a robot! He has lasers in his gnomes!! IN THE GARDEN GNOMES!!" BR 

Dib stopped once his eyes landed upon Andy, who was laughing her ass off silently. Raven covered her mouth a bit as she began to laugh. Dib just stopped and blinked, watching them both. "You laugh now! But when he starts attacking with his laser gnomes and stuff, you'll be sorry!" BR 

" B I'm sure Zim's an Alien, Dib, but lets now worry about it now. Let's just have fun. /B " Andy smiled to Dib and he blinked before smiling sheepishly. BR 

"I got an Alien spaceship down in the garage, let's see if we can fix it and fly it." BR 

"Sounds fun." BR BR 

Later

BR BR 

Andy and Raven both waved bye to Dib as they started down the sidewalk towards their homes. Andy smiled brightly to Raven as they both walked. BR 

" B I'm happy we went over, that was...er...interesting. /B " Andy giggled, holding up the piece of paper. Raven chuckled a bit and nodded. BR 

"I don't think interesting cut it, Andy." Andy stopped when she came to the 'rich' street and smiled to Raven. BR 

" B We'll, this is my street. I'll see you on Monday. /B " Andy smiled before waving to Raven and beginning to walk down the street. BR 

"Bye, Andy!" Raven smiled, waving to Andy and starting back down the street toward her house.

BR BR 

With Andy

BR BR 

Andy stopped once she made it to her driveway and watched Raven walk down her street before she disappeared behind houses. Andy's eyes then saddened and she turned, looking to her home. She could hear the faint sound of the television from inside the living room and she hesitantly walked to the door and opened it. BR 

" B I'm home. /B " She mouthed delicately and looked into the living room to find her father, asleep on the couch. She let out a sigh in relief before rushing up the stairs as quickly as her little legs could take her before grabbing her bedroom doorknob. BR 

"ANDY!? IS THAT YOU!?" Andy froze. Her father had been awake the whole time? No, he was asleep, it couldn't have been, or was he just pretending? Yes, that must have been it; He was pretending all along, just like he pretends to be a good father, when in reality, he's not. "I thought I heard you." His malicious voice rang from behind her and Andy slowly turned to see her father's dark figure looming over her like death. She stayed silent as she gazed up to him, letting fear overwhelm her once more. BR 

A malicious smirk slowly made its way across his face and he squatted down in front of her. "And where might have you U been /U ?" BR 

Andy began to shake as she felt the tip of a blade come down on her pale flesh. It was usual, she knew she should have gotten used to it by now, but how could someone be used to a homicidal father? Well, guess she knows where she gets it, right? BR 

"At a friends house." Andy mouthed, looking down to the floor out of both fear and fake respect. Her father stood up, looking down to her. The malicious smile was gone and he stayed silent as he turned and started down the hall. BR 

"I didn't know you had friends." He muttered to her softly before she slowly started into her room, only to be stopped by a silver glint from the corner of her eye and she focused her gaze to it. There her father stood with a knife, his gaze stayed directed at her but he did not move, just stayed still and Andy stared at her father in fear but did not move either. She wouldn't want to provoke him now, not with a weapon. "Since when did you have friends, little Andy?" BR 

"Since Friday." Andy mouthed, slowly turned her head and looking to her father as he placed the knife back into his pocket. BR 

"Oh." Was all he whispered before walking into his study and Andy quickly rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it many times over. She sighed in relief. He had granted her one more day to live, one more day to plot the murder of her mother, and one more day to see her friends. BR BR 

To be continued


End file.
